Black Heart
by Elixa
Summary: I love Risika and Jagar, so: Risika is a halfvampire bloodbonded to Jagar, her boyfriend. Jagar’s enemy is Nikolas, and he tries to kill Risika. But Nikolas has a secret…he’s going out with an old friend! And of course, there’s Elliot…
1. Survival

**Summary:** I love Risika and Jagar, so: Risika is a half-vampire blood-bonded to Jagar, her boyfriend. Jagar's enemy is Nikolas, and he tries to kill Risika. But Nikolas has a secret…he's going out with an old friend! And of course, there's Elliot…

**A/N:** What if Risika started out bonded to Jagar? And had a sister? And Nikolas had a girlfriend? And Vida was a vampire? Basically, ignore the familiar names because the characters, stories, and backgrounds are completely different. Treat them as completely new characters, as if you met them for the first time.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the vampires' names, and the basic concept belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, but the rest, is mine. Including the plot, and the characters.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Survival

One week. Those two simple words can mean so many things. One week until the end of the year, one week until I die, or one week during which I cannot eat. And there is the dictionary definition: a period of seven days, especially from Monday to Sunday or from Sunday to Saturday. But for me, one week is the amount of time I have to wait before I can join Jagar for eternity. It is the seven days before I become what I have always wanted: a vampire.

Now, you would say that should not be a problem, and truthfully, that would not be a problem. Except just one thing – Nikolas doesn't want me to become a vampire. If I were to live and then become a vampire, I could be an immense threat to his power, and perhaps even that of his girlfriend, the legendary Vida, whose strength is second only to that of Seite, the first and most ancient of vampires. However, that isn't the only reason she's famous. She is also relatively young, considering she became a vampire a little after I got blood bonded, a mere three hundred years ago. The reason that I could be so threatening is that I have had, and still have, an aura of strength around me, even though I am only a human.

Since I began describing myself, I might as well continue. My name is Risika Auron. The house that I own and inhabit is located near the lightless forest that surrounds the vampiric town of Dark Rose, Pennsylvania. I appear to be a seventeen-year-old girl. Appear, because I age at 1/300 the rate of humans. I have long ebony hair that falls straight down to my waist, and I alter my hairstyle to suit my mood. My eyes are a piercing emerald green, uncommon in humans, and my skin is pale. I am a bloodie, which means that I am blood bonded to a vampire. In this case, my blood bonder is Jagar, a vampire who appears nineteen (vampires don't age at all) and also had, oddly, emerald green eyes before he died. Jagar has two main enemies: Nikolas and his fledgling Vida. As a half vampire, I can glide from place to place, ability that only bloodies have. It means that I can move at supernatural speeds. Vampires are stronger than humans because they can lash out with their mind and use it to transport themselves. They can't be photographed because their atoms move too fast to do so.

Anyway, the first time Nikolas attacked me was about 300 years ago. His unfortunate encounter left me with a bracelet-like scar around my ankle. The main sensation I can remember is the blinding pain. Normal knives cannot injure bloodies much, but it was no normal knife that injured me that day. A witch's blade forged with powerful ancient magic, was plunged into my skin. The two kinds – witches and vampires – are generally enemies.

Now there are only six days remaining. To prevent Nikolas from destroying me, I must glide constantly. This is very tiring, though. For now, I am resting on a rock, but I spy a flicker of movement in a nearby bush. I stay still. I am too exhausted to escape anyway, and running will not help against vampires. Suddenly, the motion ceases. I blink, and Nikolas apparates in front of me.

"Tired, are you?" he sneers. "Well, heed my warning. You and your boyfriend will both be in big trouble if you don't give up on becoming a vampire."

"And exactly who is going to cause such big trouble?" I retort, my tone full of superciliousness. "You? Jagar already has more power than you can ever match, and once I transform, you won't stand a chance."

"But you forget something, Risika. Just as you have Jagar, I have Vida. And she is much more powerful than you'll ever be. So, I give you two days to think this over. If you still insist on becoming a vampire, then I will have no choice but to kill you. For Vida's sake as, well as mine!"

"So what you're saying is that you need a vampira for protection?" I query with exaggerated innocence.

"Watch your fucking mouth," Nikolas replies, advancing towards me. He tosses a heavy branch at me with no more effort than lifting a twig an grins as I double over in pain. Then he is gone.

I stay seated on the rock for a few more minutes, pondering on what Nikolas said. Once more, I sense an aura coming near. This time, however, it is not Nikolas, but Jagar himself who arrives.

"Risika!" he exclaims, full of concern. "What happened to you?" I have a drop of blood trickling down my arm, due to the little "love tap" Nikolas left me. Jagar frowns as I explain. "Well, then you obviously can't glide any longer. Nikolas could have exterminated you had he chosen to, though he would soon pay with his death if he did. Perhaps you can recover in my house. Come over tomorrow."

Just five days are left, now that I am in Jagar's house. I spent the day learning how to wield a knife, fight with fists, and exercise my mental abilities, and I am exhausted from the exertion. The rest of the evening I plan to spend in bed. And yes, I said bed. Neither I nor any vampires sleep in a coffin. In fact, most of us detest them. I think my dreams will be peaceful tonight.

Four is the number of days that I will be defenseless against Nikolas and his kind. Having gotten over the initial shock of my training, today I am out on a walk. My path takes me through the forest along the banks of the Swift River. Upon return, I find the door forced open, broken. I touch Jagar's mind, but find only a dull ache. Alarmed, I run through the house and find Jagar, his face taut with pain, in the kitchen. When I see him, I reach out to his mind again. This time, he responds: _Risika._

_Jagar! What happened?_

_Nikolas, _he responds weakly, his skin paler than usual._ He came looking for you. I wouldn't tell him where you were, so he did this._ Jagar gestures at his right ankle. I look at it and gasp. _I know,_ he says, a touch of irony in his voice. There is a scar around his right ankle, like a bracelet. It is identical to the one Nikolas gave me so many years ago.

_I can't stay here anymore, _I inform him. _Nikolas will keep hurting you, and I cannot allow that to happen._

Wistfully, I think of that moment for which I have waited so long, for which I must still wait. I have three days left until I become a vampire. As I sit on my porch, deep in thought, I sense another aura approaching. I recognize it to be the aura of Nikolas.

"Risika," he hisses. "I saw your precious Jagar yesterday. I think you know what happened. So tell me… Do you accept my offer? Will you stop? Or must I force you to quit?"

"No! I will not stop!" I yell, trembling with fury.

"Then I shall have to kill you, Risika, and now is as good a time as any."

I get to my feet and face him, slightly worried. When I become a vampire, I will not fear him, but right now, Nikolas has more abilities than I. My only chance is to get his dagger, which he wears in an arm sheath. However, Nikolas doesn't bother with his knife. Instead, he strikes with his mind. Immediately, I throw up my mental barriers. Because of Jagar's excellent training, I am successful in holding him back for a few seconds.

"Not so strong, are you, Nikolas?" I taunt. "Letting a bloodie block your attacks."

"Shut the fuck up, Risika," he growls. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Oh, don't I?" I mock, striking at his mind. He reels from the blow, unprepared, and I lunge forward. I hit his hand, and the blade flies through the air. Nikolas reaches it before me, but I summon my remaining strength to thrust at his mind again. He pauses, and it gives me the time I need. I grab the hilt and stab at him with it. I must not have missed, because he doubles over in pain, and I take the opportunity to latch on to the center of his mind. Quick as lightning, I draw a scar around his left wrist, and watch him writhe in the dirt. I am preparing to slit his throat when I hear Nikolas in my mind.

_I gave you a chance once. Shouldn't I get one as well?_

_I was weak then, but now we are equal. Why should you get a second chance?_

_Spare my life,_ he replies, _and I will not harm you until you change, and have the strength to fight._

I ponder his offer, thinking about how good it would be to kill him now. But I do not wish to feel the wrath of Vida until after I am a vampire, so I shrug.

_I agree. But I will keep your knife so you cannot surprise me._

Nikolas nods slightly. It is all he can do through the constant throbbing that the Arun magic must have caused. I leave him lying on the ground and turn my back. I have this day and two more left, and a lot of things can happen in that time. Yet I am unafraid. I have his knife and his word, fragile though it is. Nikolas cannot harm me now. And I will deal with tomorrow when it arrives.

**

* * *

A/N: Crappy chapter, I know, but it does improve, as it goes along. It's a long one, so I request at least one review before I post the next part.**


	2. The Hunt

**Chapter Summary: **Risika's couple days, so she finishes off the rituals. There's a little verbal sparring with Nikolas, and some interesting memories at the end.

**A/N:** Ok, so, anyone that read Demon in My View will notice that I totally copied her introduction and changed a few words. That's because this was originally a single short story, not a part of the big one. And I haven't gotten around to changing it. And also, the memories are choppy, but you can get the gist of it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the vampires' names, and the basic concept belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, but the rest, is mine. Including the plot, and the characters. And the intro for this chapter is hers too.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Hunt**

The forest is full of mystery. Deep in its black heart, wild things roam. But near the edge, the sun draws so many creatures it holds more disruption than all the veiled peace of the dark. I have lived in this chaos for many years, but only once have I ventured into the dark black peace. I wish to do it again, but first I must hunt and drink both animal and human blood. Only then can I become a true vampira. If I don't, then I will not be very strong when I change. Through this all, I must be sure that Nikolas does not kill me. Luckily, I have Jagar to help with that. It is at times like this that I wish for my dependable twin sister Vanessa, who is now long dead.

Hunting animals is hard. Though Nikolas said he would not hurt me, there was nothing in the deal about animals. He has chased away all the prey, or else warned them about me, but yet I must somehow capture one alive. I spread my increasing magic and feel for the animals. I need a predator. I can't take prey for this; it would make my blood prey when I become a vampira.

"Risika!" I start forward, but it is only Jagar. "I know I am not supposed to help you, but perhaps I can at least point you in the right direction."

I hesitate, then nod. I need all the help I can get. Jagar points me towards a small clump of bushes on my left. I go there and find a big, black wolf. _Thank goodness,_ I think. _I hate wolves. I almost thought I would need to kill a tiger or some other cat._ I project the thought so that Jagar can hear it. He grins in reply. Then I sneak behind to wolf, ready to strike. Jagar, it seems, has taught me well. The wolf doesn't notice me at all, but suddenly there is a loud crack. I stepped on some twigs and now my foot is bleeding. I know it will heal quickly, because my kind has the ability to heal wounds almost instantaneously, but now the wolf is on its guard.

The wolf growls as he finally rests his eyes upon me. Now I must fight him. I reach out to touch his mind, hoping to calm him, but in that instant, he pounces. I dodge and leap for the kill, but suddenly Nikolas is in the way.

"No! Never! Don't touch him," snarls Nikolas.

"Why not? You took away my prey, and I need it back now! I will kill him!"

"You do that, and you die," he says, and almost vanishes, when Jagar suddenly appears.

"Nikolas!" he exclaims.

"Yes?" replies Nikolas nastily. "You here to serve your helpless little petty love? Well, here's what I think of you!" He spits on the ground in front of Jagar and then is gone.

A few seconds after that, I see a wolf pup crawl out from underneath the bushes and head down the road. I follow it to its mother. Nikolas had said nothing about her, so after ensuring she is a strong fighter, I take the female's life and feed.

Today is the last day. Actually, it is less than a day. Soon I will be able to do anything I want, including pummeling Nikolas into a bloody smear on the wall. I must, however, drink the human blood if I am to be a properly strong vampire. As a small tribute to the last of my humanity, I decide to feed on a top-of-the-line assassin.

Oddly, this is much easier than killing animals. The humans don't flee from me; all I have to do is reach out and influence their thoughts – it's that simple! Jagar is here to feed with me. He neatly pierces a man's skin and the scent of blood fills the air, just as his partner walks in the door. He stares at me in utter terror, taking no heed of his dying partner or my feeding friend. I grin at him, flashing sharp white fangs, and he shudders suddenly and violently. Then the assassin gasps and begins speaking. "Please spare me, I beg you. I will not reveal anything of our fight. No one will know that I drew blood! Please, Vi–"

He stoops talking as I glide to his side. His voice has been growing steadily louder and louder, and if I had let him go on, he would soon scream. That would cause a lot of people to arrive, and then there would be a big mess to go through. I must prevent that, so I sink my teeth into his throat.

I savor the rich taste of blood. It is warm and bittersweet as it trickles down my throat. This is my first hunt, and I cannot block the stream of memories that flood my mind. Through the rush of liquid, it takes me a while to realize the thoughts are not my own.

_There is a child, cowering as a man whips his back. The image disappears as I watch the killing of a man, feeling how easy it had become. Finally, there is a vampira who looks oddly familiar. I think I have seen her before, but I am not sure. She is advancing towards him. She is about to strike as I realize why she seems so familiar – the vampira is ME! The assassin desperately strikes out with his knife drawing blood,_ and suddenly the scene blurs. I feel his pulse slow, then stop. He is dead.

As I step away from the corpse, Jager says, " Hurry Risika! Others are arriving!"

There is no time to ponder that last vision; we have to go NOW! But it is very odd. I know that vampira was not me, so who could it have been, I wonder. Unless…

No. It cannot be Vanessa. She is–or rather was–my twin, but she is also dead. But then who was it?

"Risika? What's wrong," calls Jagar. "Come on! Stop daydreaming and let's go! We don't have time to think about whatever you must have seen! We have to leave!"

"Coming!" I reply. I suppose he is right. The man is dead, so he won't tell anyone. That means it doesn't matter. I have other, more pressing things to think about right now. Things such as my death.


	3. Transformation

**Chapter Summary: **Risika's about to get blooded, but she gets sidetracked by Nikolas, and an old face shows up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the vampires' names, and the basic concept belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes (AAR), but the rest is mine. Including the plot, and the characters.

**A/N: **VERY important: You meet Vida in this chapter. Like I said, all I took from AAR is the names, so make sure you remember Vida is IN NO WAY connected to the Vida in the AAR books! This is _my_ Vida! She is in no way, shape or form a witch! There is no Vida line.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Transformation**

_Aooooooo!_ I hear some wolves howling. I pass the den thoughtlessly, and suddenly, I am surrounded by hungry, evil wolves. Quickly, I draw Nikolas's knife, but one of the wolves pounces on me and knocks it out of my hand.

"Nikolas!" I shout. I know this is his doing. "I know you're here! Won't you come out? Or are you too scared?"

"Never, Risika, will I fear you! A wolf trots over to Nikolas and gives him a knife; his knife, the one I took earlier.

"You gave me your word, Nikolas, " I gasp.

At that he laughs outright. "And you really expect me to keep it? If this –" he snaps a branch of a nearby tree– "If this was my word, then here is what happened to it." The twig cracks as Nikolas bends it on he knee.

Now I am really worried. All these wolves are at Nikolas's beck and call. It would be fate's little trick on me if I were to die now, at my enemy's hand, when I am moments away from dying happily, peacefully, at my friend's. Unless…

I could attempt to drink Nikolas's blood and take revenge on him afterwards. I suppose it is the only way.

"Well, Nikolas," I say. "You are a strong enough vampire, and I'll still be from the line of Silver."

"No! You will not be changed by me. You are weak, mortal, prey, and that is what you always will be!"

"No!" I snarl. "I am not prey now, and I never will be. You cannot make me bow down to you good and beg for mercy!"

"Oh really," he taunts. "I have bad news for you then, Risika! Because I like pain, and I especially enjoy causing it."

"That's called sadism, and I think it's some kind of mental disorder."

"So is trying to kill yourself," he snaps back. " Now shut your mouth or I'll make sure you feel every drop of life as you feel die!"

(A/N: very Jessica/fala moment here)

"Now," Nikolas continues, "Since you want to put up a fight, I will be a good sport and give you a chance. Catch it if you can!"

He throws the knife towards my head but I jerk out of the way and instead hits a tree. I retrieve it, but as I strike, he vanishes suddenly, only to reappear at my side.

"Ever heard of fighting fair?" I mutter.

(a/n: j/f again)

"Life isn't fair, and neither is death," he says, stepping closer.

(a/n: and now Risika/Aubrey)

_So how does it feel, Risika, dying without your precious Jagar here?_

I jump at the intrusion in my mind, and immediately throw up mental walls. But I am not a vampira, and it doesn't stop him any more than my lashing out with my aura. He clamps down hard on my mind center to keep me from moving. I stiffen, afraid, but do not let my fear show as I struggle to escape from his grip.

_It will not hurt, Risika,_ he mind speaks, sounding amused. _Just relax._

_So you are changing me,_ I reply in the same way.

_No. I am not changing you_. _I am making you mine._

_You can't. I am already blood bonded to Jagar._

_No. Jagar made you a half-vampire. I am making you my food._

_Why? Are you too weak to hunt? Is that it? Or maybe, just maybe, you are in love with me, _I taunt, knowing it is far from the truth. Then I strike his jaw with a closed fist. I hear the sickening crack of breaking bone, but it heals immediately. That does make him angry, however.

Full of rage, Nikolas knocks me to the ground by lashing out with his aura. He seems to have mind-spoken with a wolf, for two of them get the knife out of the tree and give it to Nikolas. He contemplates it for a second, then grins, preparing for the killing strike.

Now I know I am going to die. If I use the little strength I have left to move, then I will not be able to fend off his knife. I decide to at least hurt him before I go. Closing my eyes, I build up my strength to fight him one last time.

Suddenly, a wolf leaps out of nowhere and stares at us. I does not look like the other wolves – it is much larger, and a different shade of gray. What strikes me most, however, is its eyes. The look in them is not that of a normal dumb beast, but one of pure intelligence.

_What are you doing here? _Nikolas asks, his voice clipped. I suppose that since he is holding my mind so tightly, I can hear his thoughts, even when he is not talking to me.

_Who is that? _I question.

At that, Nikolas turns his attention back on me. _Get the hell out of my mind!_ he exclaims, putting up walls. Then he focuses back on the wolf.

He looks at the animal for a while longer, and I can tell that they are mind speaking. Then the wolf starts changing. I had suspected that it was a vampire from the start, but here was proof. Then I discover the real thing! It was not a vampire who had taken wolf from – it was a vampira! And not just any vampira either.

"V-Vanessa?" I stutter, shocked. "How can you be here? You're dead! You died three hundred years ago… didn't you?"

I turn my gaze back to Nikolas. "You! I don't know how you knew about Ness, but if you have someone impersonating her, then you will pay!"

Nikolas turns towards me and I see that he is just as shocked as I am, but her recovers quickly. "What do you mean, Vanessa?" he spits out. "She is not Vanessa, and she hasn't been Vanessa in over three hundred years. Her name is Vida." He shoots me a scornful look, and then grins. I can feel the shift in his aura as he prepares to kill me. Before he can get his knife however, Vanessa – or rather Vida – speaks.

"I am Vida, but once I was Ness. I remember from that time someone like you, someone who I had loved with all my heart. Your voice, even your aura, seems similar to hers. But she was my sister, and she died even before I was changed. Besides – you are Risika, are you not? She was –"

_Rachel, I know. _I interrupt. I prefer using my mind to my voice. It gives me a sense of privacy, even if Vida is letting Nikolas listen in. _And are you sure she died?_

_Of course she died, _Vida snaps. _She jumped out of our balcony and by the time I got down, all that was there was a tiger. She never even hit the ground! The tiger –_

Vida breaks off as her eyes widen in astonishment. Then Nikolas interrupts:

_Vida! Listen to me. She is _Risika_! Jagar's girlfriend. If she transforms, then she might be strong enough to _kill_ you. And trust me, I know: if she can, then _she will

But – 

_But nothing! Besides, how is she your sister if you look so different?_

That is a good question, and Vida turns to me for an answer. I open my mouth to reply, but before I can say anything, Jagar appears.

I feel Nikolas and Vida tense, and hope that they don't fight. Jagar, however, has eyes only for me. "Risika!" he exclaims, oblivious to the danger presented by Nikolas and Vida. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Why are you standing here, in the forest?"

He is obviously flustered, for he still hasn't noticed to others. "Oh, come on Jagar," I laugh, "we all know you're not that clueless!" I do not wish for those two to see just how vulnerable he is right now. Before he can say anymore, I brush back hair from my face. It is our secret signal for him to shut up.

_Are you out of your mind? If they see how worried you are about me, then they will definitely hurt one of us!_

_What do you mean? Who will see us here?_

My tone softens. _You were really that worried?_

_Of course! I thought Nikolas had tried to kill you!_

_He did_, I reply flatly, and Jagar finally comes to his senses. I see that Nikolas and Vida can tell that we have been conversing, but hopefully they cannot tell what we were discussing. Jagar turns to face Nikolas and stiffens when he sees that there is one more vampira present.

"I presume that you must be the infamous Vida," he says to her.

"Of course. Pleased to meet you," she shoots back, always polite.

"So, what do you two want?" Jagar questions. "Besides our lives, though I must say that it was quite cowardly of you to gang up on a half-vampira in the middle of the forest."

"Watch who you call coward!" shouts Nikolas heatedly. "I'll take you on right here, right now!"

This is not a good idea. I am not worried about the fight; I know that Jagar will win. The problem is that if Nikolas dies, then Vida will take revenge, and I really do not want Jagar dead. It will do few people good, considering that Jagar has almost no enemies.

"Of course," Jagar replies. "I would love to." I shake my head slightly. "I would love to," he continues, "but it would be quite boring." Jagar does not fight anyone unless he thinks they have a chance. "Besides, I have other things to attend to. In case you haven't noticed, Risika is still a bloodie, so before anymore of your friends attack her, we'll get going."

"Come on, Risika."

_Where_, I question, turning to him.

_Dark Rose, of course. Now hurry before they attack us again._

He and I disappear instantly. I walk to his side, and suddenly feel a shadow of doubt. Before I change my mind, I query, "What must I do?"

"Just relax, and open your mind to mine." He prepares to slit his throat when he feels my hesitation. _What is it?_

_It's nothing._

_I'm sure._ The sarcasm drips from his voice.

I sigh. Jagar knows me to well. _Its just – can I change? The strength of your line comes with a price. Every one of you have fought for life, even as the vampire blood took over your body._

_So? You just fought for your life too. Against Nikolas… You will be strong when you transform._

_Then I'm ready_, I declare, confident once more. Jagar extracts a knife, the one he used to slit Avira when he changed, and gracefully draws me to his throat. I drink.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't you want to know what happens with Vida? And what does Nikolas do when Risika is a vampire Review, please! 


	4. Games and Fun

**A/N: ****_VERY important: _**You met Vida in the last chapter. Like I said, all I took from AAR is the names, so make sure you remember Vida is IN NO WAY connected to the Vida in the AAR books! This is **_my_** Vida! She is in no way, shape or form a witch! There is no Vida line. I just thought it would be funny if Nikolas and Vida got together.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the vampires' names, and the basic concept belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, but the rest, is mine. Including the plot, and the characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Games and Fun**

I have thought about this moment for most of my unnaturally long life, even pestered Jagar constantly about it. But never have I fully understood it. When I drank form the assassin, the blood was hot and thick, full of life. It flowed furiously in a rush of red. Jagar's blood is much different. It is cool and flows sluggishly. As I drink, I get a sense of power and time. I swallow many times before coming to my senses. My being a vampire will not help if Jagar is killed in the process. Still, I don't want to let go. I hear Jagar moan and realize that if I do not let go, I will kill him. Reluctantly, I push him away. The room is spinning in dizzying circles. I try to regain my fading sight and rouse Jagar at the same time. Finally, he is awake, but now I am fainting. I see his mouth moving, but I hear no sounds. My last sight is Jagar's face bending over mine. Belatedly, I remember why this is happening. Though I am dying, soon I will wake up. With that thought in my mind, I finally succumb to the overpowering darkness, hoping that I will soon be awake.

---------------------------- (A/N this is a dividerlet...like a mini-divider...the thingy took away the ones I had)

"_Rachel! Where have you been?"_

"_Vanessa! But… I thought you were dead!"_

"_How can I be dead? Just because you ran away, it doesn't mean that I died from shock."_

_I realize what she is saying and run to her, beaming with joy. Suddenly, my perspective changes and I am looking down at the whole scene. Ness is hugging me, but as the sun peeks out from behind the clouds, I spy a glint of silver. Looking closer, I identify it as a knife – a knife pointed straight towards my back._

_The unexpected shock of seeing Vanessa – my sweet, loving _dependable_ Ness – betraying me seems to jolt me back into my body. Breaking me away from her, I run blindly in the other direction, blinking back tears._

"_Rachel! Stop! I'm sorry!"_

_I ignore her words and run on until I reach black oblivion once more._

----------------------------

(A/N The upcoming description was courtesy of my friend who problably wouldn't want me putting her name on here. She gave it to me, and I chopped it up, and then I glued it back together, and voila!)

_Risika! Wake up._ The voice seems to echo from a faraway land. I can barely hear it through the darkness threatening to swallow everything up. It seems vaguely familiar. I hear it not only in my ears, but in my mind. I think I'm supposed to open my eyes.

_Hot._ That's the first word that comes to my mind, and it is the closest I can get to describing this stranger who is hovering anxiously over me. Immediately my attention is drawn to his eyes. I am startled to see that they are the same perfect green that mine are, but somehow infinitely deeper. As he runs his fingers worriedly through his lustrous hair, a few raven strands fall across his eyes, concealing the long jet-black lashes that frame them. His luscious lips are a deep red, accenting his finely sculpted face. Abruptly, I become aware of his hand lying on mine. I notice that his arms are perfectly toned. A tight black shirt stretched across his chest displays the muscles in his upper body. He is wearing dark shorts that expose much of his strong legs.

His smooth, soft skin shines even in the shadowed room, and I can barely restrain myself from reaching out to touch it. The chocolaty tint marks this teenager as an Egyptian, and swiftly I wonder how his eyes could be green. With that thought, my gaze wanders back up to his face. Astonishingly, those round forests have turned into a mesmerizing onyx that is just as amazing. I get the feeling that they can show many things, but right now, they are filled with concern.

"Who– Who are you?"

_Wow. You really did forget everything. I don't suppose you know your name either._

The voice in my head makes me to jump up. That motion causes me to glimpse my self in the mirrors that surround the room, and memories begin returning slowly.

"I'm Risika. But who are you?"

The stranger sighs. "And you're supposed to be in love with me too. I'm Jagar." A mischievous glimmer is in his eyes.

Now the trickle of memories becomes a flood. Along with them comes the dream I had when dying. I frown momentarily as I recall what Vanessa had planned to do to me. Then I look at the person in front of me who is a stranger no more.

_Sorry about that, Jagar. I remember now. _I grin at him, flashing my teeth. Delightedly, I run my tongue over the sharp white fangs that have now appeared.

_I didn't realize you thought so highly of me, _teases Jagar. _Hot. The closest I can get to describing this stranger,_ he mimics. My checks heat up as I recollect what else I had thought about this vampire before me. _I was joking_, he assures me. The expression on his face changes to one of concern as a shiver wracks my body. _Of course! You just changed. You should consider feeding. I think – we'll go to Egypt._

----------------------------

Upon return, I decide that I will transfer my things to Dark Rose and live with Jagar. I'm inclined to test my strength, so I challenge Elliot, Jagar's blood brother. Jagar and I meet him at Devil's Lair, one of the many vampiric nightclubs in the state, and a date is set for next week.

"So what are you going to do about Vida? You want to fight her yourself? That would be boring for me though. How about… I know!" Jagar exclaims brightly, "I could kill Nikolas first, and then we could fight his lover together. It would be fun!"

_Would it ever occur to you that I don't wish to destroy Vida? She _was_ my sister,_ I inform him. I am certainly lying about that, but I do want to see Jagar's response. Carefully, I arrange my features so that they are filled with what I hope are anger and scorn.

"Oh – then I – umm – you know – just assumed that –" he breaks off as her sees I am grinning. "You liar! Your _are_ going to kill Vida!"

Dodging Jagar, I leap over the bar beside us. I gulp down its contents and then throw it over my shoulder. "Come on," I call, pulling Jagar to the middle of the floor. Soon, I will have to consider what to do about Vida, but for now, I am going to have some fun. Jagar looks startled at first, then relaxes and dances with me.

"Damn!" I look up at Jagar curiously, wondering why he just cursed. Before I can say anything, however, I feel it. There is a Veer witch in here. Without bothering to look, I lash out with my aura. The witch is thrown out of the nightclub, but it looks like he will return.

_Lets go._ When we are back at Jagar's – or now my – house, he questions me again. "So, shall I go rid us all of Nikolas?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have a better, much funner idea. I'm going to befriend Vida. And maybe you could too?" I hold up a hand before he can protest. "Wait – I'm not done. After she trusts us, we can bring her over here. And then she can die, or whatever. I don't generally kill my kind unless I can help it, but in her case – I'll make an exception."

"And then - if he comes after us – _then_ I can fight Nikolas," Jagar enthuses.

"Sure," I agree. "When do you wanna start?"

_How about right now?_ queries Jagar.

_Sure,_ I reply silently. _But what's up with the mind speak?_

_What do you think? It's in case someone's listening._

_Like me?_ This is not Jagar. Nor is it I.

"Elliot!" Jagar shouts, intensely annoyed. "If you keep intruding on our conversations, then I will block you out of my mind!"

"But it's fun," says Elliot, his form finally coalescing before me.

"That's it!" Jagar growls. "Get out, and do it NOW!" I quickly move aside as Jagar heatedly shoots his power at Elliot.

_Stop it,_ I command Jagar with my mind. I definitely don't want them shattering glass in _my_ house. It would be such a bother to get rid of. Besides, Elliot's pretty cool. _You shouldn't be killing your own fledgling. I thought you two weren't enemies._

_Well we are now._

_Fine, but if you're going to kill him, do it out of my sight. And I'd prefer if it weren't in this house either._

"Agreed. Elliot, will you please leave now," Jagar requests with exaggerated innocence.

"If you really want me to. This is getting boring anyway," answers Elliot insolently. He shakes some white-blond hair out of his eyes and swaggers away. Once he gets outside, he transforms into a hawk, his preferred form, and flies into the night.

_I suppose Vida will be gone now,_ I inform Jagar. She always hunts at midnight. _We can start some other time_. As I drift off to sleep, I consider killing Nikolas right now.

----------------------------

I dreamt of Vida again. I am sure now that I must betray her. If I don't, the bitch might do it to me first. After all, that is what happened to Maeve, is it not? It is lucky that she even survived to make Jagar. Lazily, I stretch out. Then I go to feed. I take myself to a house by the edge of the forest. There is a teenage boy there, a little older than Jagar. I know from past experience that his name is Aiden. As soon as his eye meet mine, I smile coyly, concealing my fangs, and then slink into the trees. Before he arrives, I make my eyes golden and change into what humans would call "provocative" clothes.

Aiden, when he reaches me, stares for more than a few moments with his mouth open. I know what he is thinking – I look just like one of his younger teachers; I changed my whole appearance. Still smiling, I beckon him to me with just one finger. I could just as easily bring him to the middle of the woods with my mind, but I enjoy toying with my prey.

"Aiden…" I croon as he strides towards me, a dazed look in his eyes. I draw him closer, my hands around his waist, and he sighs. I gaze into his eyes, and whisper a single word to his mind: _Sleep._ He almost falls to the ground, but I quickly slide my hand to the back of his neck to support his body. My teeth neatly pierce his neck, and blood flows freely.

As soon as I return home, Jagar is in my mind. I saunter into his room, my skin flushed from the blood meal I just took. "What?"

"You know you're supposed to fight Elliot soon."

"Right. I'll go to Onyx now. You coming?" I ask idly. It's a pointless question; he'd come even if I didn't want him to, just to ensure that Vida didn't decide to drop by and kill me. I use my mind to take us both to the nightclub.

----------------------------

Now I'm at Onyx. It's an exclusive club, run by Maeve, Jagar's blood mother. Only full vampires (or vampira) can get in, so it's my first time here. I scan the room, looking for Nikolas or Vida. They aren't there, but Elliot is. I cannot see him, but I sense he aura nearby. There is a slight humming in the air, and some of the vampires are moving. Elliot appears in the middle of the clearing. He turns toward me, clear Caribbean pools catching my own emerald gaze. _Come on!_ he says. _What _are _you waiting for?_

_You,_ I reply as I squeeze in next to him. Jagar follows. _So let's get this started!_ I shove him gently, but not so softly that he doesn't stumble. Elliot moves back a little, setting up his defenses. I gasp as a wave of dark power rushes through me. I look around for the source, but everyone is looking towards our circle still. It's not me, and Jagar's power does not feel like that either. That leaves only one person.

"Surprised?" It is not really a question. Elliot knows I am stunned. "Just because I don't fight too often doesn't mean I can't. I'm not quite as weak as you thought."

The words run through my mind a couple times before I finally realize the truth. All the times that I have met him, Elliot has been veiling his aura. I wonder why, but know that this is not the time to ponder it. I have a battle to fight.

"Oh well." I toss the words over my shoulder, more to Jagar than Elliot. I look back at Elliot. _All right. I did not think you were quite this strong. Now get over it and DON'T kill me if you get the chance._

_I'll consider it._

_Consider what? Killing me or letting me live?_

_Both,_ he smirks. I feel his aura stretch to mine. He is searching for breaks, or weak spots in my defense, just as I am in his.

_Risika_. Jagar is in my mind now.

_What?_ I snap, trying to converse with Jagar and keep my walls up simultaneously.

_The knife._

_Oh. Yeah. Right. I forgot._

_Evidently. _Jagar was talking about the knife that I took from Nikolas. I bring it out and lunge at Elliot.

My attack is easily sidestepped and Elliot smiles beguilingly at me. "Naughty, naughty. But it's okay. I have a blade too." Swiftly, Elliot reaches to his back and pulls out a blade of his own. It looks like the famed blade of Isvarya, the greatest Veer witch. I still can't be sure, because there should be a carving on its blade: _Eternal; unstoppable; brave_, but I'm not going to get close enough to see.

I build up my power, and then lash out with it, throwing the knife concurrently. But Elliot is ready. He reflects it with a shield of his own, and then kicks the knife into the crowd. "Good throw, Risika," he taunts, "but not good enough." His power whips out and surrounds me. Before he can get a good hold, I change into tiger shape.

Elliot rolls his eyes. "How did I know you were going to do that? You're so predictable, Risika. You really need to expand your forms."

I growl and charge at him. My tiger claws score his chest, but marks heal instantly. Elliot frowns for some odd reason, and then transforms into hawk. While he is changing, I let my aura squeeze his, and his defenses fall for one second. In that moment, I sneak a vine of power in and grasp his mind. Elliot gasps, and I smile the slow, lazy smile of a cat. I leap forward, pinning him to the ground. _I guess I'm stronger than you anyway, Elliot,_ I taunt. This is the first time I have said his name, and it echoes strangely in my mind. I ignore that, changing back to my human form. My hands are on his chest now, and I slide them to his arms incase he tries something. _Nice body, by the way_, I add.

_Don't let Jagar hear that_, he teases.

_Why not? I am my own person, you know_, I retort.

_Yeah, whatever_, he says airily, and then sends a surge of power along the line I was using to hold him. There is a brief burning in my veins, and Elliot uses that time to expand his aura until I am out of his mind. _Maybe I'm not weaker than you,_ he calls, and then the fight continues.

We are unable to take hold of each other again. At one point, when our auras are squeezing each other, I begin to laugh. I see realization dawn on Elliot's face as he figures out what is so funny. We are so evenly matched that we tire at the same rate. Finally, when both of us are gasping from fatigue, I call, "Enough!" (A/N Totally an Eragon moment...Iknow, I cheat...)

"Sure," Elliot agrees, and finally we let go of each other.

"That was fun." I stagger to the bar and pull out a bluish drink. "This is good," I say. "Does anyone know what it is?"

_Perhaps,_ says a familiar voice in my mind, _but I'm not going to be telling you what it is._

"Joy," I moan aloud. Jagar and Elliot both turn to me. "Nikolas is here, with his 'partner' in tow."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Ha! Finally you met Elliot! That guy is just soo annoying! When I started, this was supposed to be all about Risika and Jagar. Only Risika and Jagar. But then Elliot had to come in and screw everything up. God.


	5. Preparation

**A/N: **So, the stuff after the 3rd divider (meaning the 4th section) about El and Erik is random crap that can be ignored/skimmed. It had an interesting back story at one point, with their families and some meetings, but I changed my mind when my friend called it stupid. So now its closer to some fun filler….But read the end, because that leads to the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the vampires' names, and the basic concept belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, but the rest, is mine. Including the plot, and the characters.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Preparation**

_Now would be a good time to start,_ Jagar informs me.

"Hey Ness – I mean Vida! What do you want, Nikolas?" I change my friendly tone when I speak to Nikolas. It would be much too suspicious if I suddenly began being nice to him.

Nikolas's eyes narrow. "What are you after, Risika?" he questions. As expected, he sees right through my bluff. It Vida I am counting on to cover for me. I ignore Nikolas. "I don't know why you bother to stay with Nikolas, but I've decided that I don't need to hate you. I don't generally hold grudges."

_I'm sure you don't,_ comes Nikolas's voice in my head. I glance towards the vampire to find him glaring death in my direction.

_Of course not_, I reply, and send him a picture of fluttering eyelashes.

_Just like you don't hate me or Vida._

_Now whyever would you think that?_ I ask insolently.

Vida, oblivious to this mental exchange, continues to ponder what I said. "Okay. Whatever," she shrugs. Nikolas, enraged at her reply, stalks off. The three of us – Jagar has gone – watch Nikolas take a sip of blood, pause to snap at a nearby vampire, and then abruptly vanish.

We sit at the bar a little while longer in companionable silence. Awhile later, Elliot begins to tap his foot impatiently. "Okay! This is getting boring now," he tells us. "See ya, Risika!"

Moments later, I feel Jagar in my mind. _Are you done sitting in companionable silence?_

_Yes I am, actually._ Without a word to Vida, I take myself to Jagar, following the thread from his mind. Outside, I glance through the blurred glass just in time to see Vida shake her head, and then disappear also.

---------------------

A shift in the air wakes me from the reverie I was in. I quickly do a mental scan of the room, but it seems like there isn't anything there. Acting on a hunch, I lean back and pretend to drift off again. I am aware the moment that aura reenters the room. My power snaps out and locks the intruder in place. I frown as I recognize his power.

"Nikolas. Show yourself." The air shimmers as he comes into view. "Why are you in my house?"

"Why are you befriending Vida," he counters.

_Is there a reason I shouldn't?_

_Oh, of course not. Only that you HATE HER!_

My eyes glint in the moonlight as I inform him, _You have it all wrong, _dear_. I don't hate Vida… I hate YOU!_ I decide to interpret Nikolas's glare as an invitation to continue. _Now Vida, I just detest. What I want most, with all my heart, is to kill her._

I grin as Nikolas snarls with fury. _Shut up Risika_, he warns.

_Why? Don't like hearing me insult that conniving little bitch you call Vida? I know if I don't deceive her, she will do it and kill me first. She's changed from sweet little Ness, and I can feel it in her aura. I have no sister – It's Vanessa who I need to kill._

Nikolas frowns. _Well, you made a mistake in bragging about your "evil plans" to me. I will tell Vida, and together we will destroy you and the traitor Jagar._

I am grinning even more broadly now. _Oh, and what makes you think she will believe you? Vida may have changed, but she is still ever so gullible. And she will trust me over you because we go quite far back. Did I mention we were very close then?_

"No. She will trust me." Nikolas's voice is low, but full of venom. "And if she doesn't, then there will be hell to pay!"

Nikolas is no longer there when I whisper, "For who? You or me? Or Vida?"

-----------------

At the devil's hour, two hours before dawn, I stroll into Jagar's room. "I'm going to hunt." Jagar wakes up instantly, but groggily.

"I suppose you had to do that," he grumbles half-heartedly. "Can't even let me sleep the whole night through."

"Well, if you're going to be like _that_." I turn to leave.

"Wait!" I turn around at his fresh voice, but he looks just as tired.

"Now what do you want?" I ask.

"I'm not done complaining," he mumbles to the floor. "And also, I'm coming too! Hang on for a sec! I can't believe you actually fell for the sleepy act!" he exclaims brightly, his gaze finally meeting mine. Jagar is wide awake now, and his twinkling eyes hold not even one trace of sleep. He gets out of bed and heads for the door. I sigh. "What are you sighing for?" he questions. I look pointedly at his muscular chest. My partner has decided to walk outside with most of his body bare.

"You should put something on. Most humans will scream if they see a hot _and_ almost-naked guy standing in front of them."

Jagar sighs, and then puts on a collared black zip top that still manages to expose a quite a bit of his upper body. I roll my eyes. _Show off._

_Maybe you're just jealous,_ he teases. _Perhaps you don't want any pretty girls seeing my body._

_Yeah right_, I retort, tripping him. Somehow, Jagar manages to fall right on top of me. _Stop it!_ I exclaim, laughing.

_Stop what?_ he asks innocently.

I raise my eyes to the heavens once more. "Never mind. Anyway, it's my turn to pick. I think…" I smile, "I think we should go to New York. We can see who's around now."

Jagar frowns. "You sure? I think your family still lives there. The last time I tried visiting my family…" he trails off, face troubled.

"Go on," I say, concerned. Jagar is never this serious, especially about himself.

"Well… Lets just say it wasn't very fun." He has regained his humor.

"Oh, to bad. I'm not as emotional as you," I say lightheartedly, trying to bring the conversation back to a brighter mood.

"Sure…" Jagar mutters.

"So, if you're done warning me, can we go?"

"Okay," he replies doubtfully.

----------------

"El!" The scene quickly condenses as I arrive. I use my powers not to become invisible, but unnoticed, as does Jagar. We stand, half hidden in the shadows of the waning sun. A slender silhouette appears in the open doorway. She looks like someone I know.

"Erik? Where are you?" calls the girl. "Wait – aren't you supposed to be at work?"

A hand snakes around her waist, and another figure steps into view. This one also looks oddly familiar. The girl gasps, then twists around to see who has her. I feel her aura hum with pleasure as she smiles at him.

"Why is it so dark in here?" he questions. I am sure I have heard that voice before. Long, slim fingers reach out to flip the light switch. The bright light illuminates both figures clearly.

Beside me, I hear a sharp intake of breath. I myself am staring in shock. Regaining my composure, I pull Jagar back into the forest.

_What is _he _doing here? And with _her I shout into Jagar's mind. _You know what – I'm going to ask them myself!_

Jagar winces at my voice, then catches me stomping furiously towards the couple.

_Risika,_ he says calmly. _Wait._ I shake him off and keep going. Jagar, irritatedly jirks me back and pins me on the ground with his aura.

_What are you doing? Let go of me! I have to go see what they are doing! Come _on! _Leave me alone…_ Jagar allows me to rave for a few more minutes, then his patience snaps.

"Shut UP!" he roars.

The sudden shock combined with abruptness of Jagar losing his temper jolts me form the rage I was in. I close my eyes and take an unnecessary breath. Composing myself, I calmly look up in t Jagar's now fuming face. "Ow," I say innocently, rubbing my back. Noting the scowl on his face, I reach into Jagar's mind, making him calm down.

_Okay. Now that we're both calm, can we go get Elliot?_

_Fine,_ comes his reply. _But go into his mind first. I am not sure that is Vida._

_All right,_ I say doubtfully. Together we stride back towards the house. Elliot and Vida are still on the porch, conversing softly. As soon as they are in sight, I reach into Elliot's mind.

I had planned to confront him immediately, but what I find in the boy's mind takes me aback. This _boy_ is not Elliot. He is not even a vampire! His name is Erik. And the girl – she wasn't Vida – she was Eliza! Quickly I pull out of his mind.

_It's not Elliot – that's some kid named Erik! And the girl is Eliza._

_All right. Let's leave. I'll explain after we feed – I'm hungry, you know._

_---------------------_

When we arrive home, I turn back to Jagar. _So… Why are the clones of Elliot and me living in my old house and in love?_

_Families that have been affected by vampires, especially those who have members that were blooded, tend to be drawn together. Its some sort of weird magnetism that has never been fully explained._

_So Erik was Elliot's descendent?_

_Yes. And Eliza was yours._

_And why not Vida's?_

_Think. Her name is Eliza, not Meera._

_Oh._

_So Elliot isn't helping Vida._

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well, this chapter was okay. But next is Discovery. That chapter I really do love.


	6. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the vampires' names, and the basic concept belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, but the rest is mine. Including the plot and the characters.

**A/N:** My favorite chapter! Yay! I really do enjoy this…lots of made up crapfunfunfun.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Discovery**

An exaggerated sigh sounds in the room. I roll my eyes despairingly. "All right, Elliot, you can stop hiding now," I say.

Elliot makes himself visible. "I'm saddened by your lack of faith in me, Risika. And you too, Jagar."

"Well, you aren't the most secretive person I know," retorts Jagar, but his tone is not serious.

"So? When I betray you, I'll tell you. It's no fun being a traitor unless you get to see the betrayed get mad!"

My eyes glare. "_When? When_ you betray us?"

"Yeah. When. Like right now. So listen closely to my message: I have betrayed you to the infamous Vida. I love her and she loves me – not Nikolas. Together we will destroy you!" By the end of his message, Elliot's voice has become very high pitched.

Jagar and I surround him. We envelope him in both our minds combined and pour poison into our aura. Then we search for a path into his mind.

Elliot's mind is well protected by a smooth, translucent barrier. It is as hard as diamonds, but cool as ice. Inside we see a hazy figure lying on the ground. He seems to be rocking back and forth, presumably in pain.

Soon we hear Elliot yawn. _Ok. Guys?_ We don't respond._ It is Risika and Jagar, right? Not Nikolas, taking revenge on me?_ Elliot smirks. _It's getting boring in here, so you can let go now._ Both of us are still searching frantically for an opening. _If you don't let me out now, I'm going to get out myself. Don't say I didn't warn you!_ Neither of us move. _Well then…_

The glass expands, building power. It speeds up as it goes. Just when we think that it is going to break through, it stops. Slowly, reluctantly, it begins to shrink back to its normal size.

_Wow, Elliot. Is that the best that you can do?_ I ask smugly.

_No Risika. To tell you the truth, that's my worst. _Jagar and I exchange worried glances. _But since you asked so nicely, I'll show you something better,_ he continues. _Not my best, of course – I wouldn't want to kill you._

The shield evaporates, transforming into an inky black whirlpool. Though we try our hardest, Jagar and I feel ourselves getting sucked in. _Oh, sorry. Hang on. Let me try something lighter. It's hard not to kill people with this stuff. You are probably the first ones who I havn't killed when attacking._

_I feel so honored,_ I tell him dryly. Despite my sarcasm, it does explain a lot. If Elliot destroys most of our kind when they insist on attacking, then there is no one left to tell the tale of his power. Because of that, few know of it. Additionally, I've noticed he tends to veil his strength constantly.

The black hole warps into a glowing ball that explodes, blinding us. We are thrown apart, almost going through the walls. The intensity of Elliot's aura knocks us unconscious. The last thing I hear is Elliot's voice. _Whoops,_ he says unabashedly, _I guess even that was too much._

---------------------------

I awaken to find myself in a soft, comfortable bed with Jagar. As I stretch and begin to sit up, Jagar also opens his eyes. I look around and spot Elliot stretched out on a couch on the opposite side of the room.

_Why did he bring us here?_ Jagar asks. Before I can respond, the answers his own question. _Never mind – it doesn't matter. Let's go before he does anymore damage._ We try to move out but instead end up going headlong into a barrier. Elliot's eyes fly open, and Jagar and I instantly assume a defensive stance.

_You're finally awake, are you? You were out for a couple of hours at least. You can calm down, _he says as an afterthought. _I'm not going to hurt you. You guys just take things too seriously!_

_What is that supposed to mean?_ Jagar asks challengingly.

_Exactly what I said. I was just joking. Messing with you. And don't worry – I am _certainly_ not in love with Vida._

Jagar's eyes narrow._ How do we know that we can trust you?_

_You can't. Not really, anyway. It's my word against yours. Of course, you also have to consider the fact that you aren't dead right now._

_Well, why are we in here?_

_Because if I left you in your house, Nikolas and Vida would have promptly killed you. Your house no protections whatsoever. It's quite pathetic, actually._

_So we're in your house._

_Of course. It's probably the safest place in North America,_ Elliot answers, arms crossed smugly.

_And how is that?_ I question.

_You saw. The dome is one of my worst creations, actually, but it seems to have worked on you._

_That's great for you,_ Jagar says briskly, _but can we go now?_

_No,_ Elliot replies flatly.

_No?_ Jagar's muscular body towers over Elliot's slender form.

Elliot remains calm. Smoothly, he shoves Jagar away. _Personal space,_ he explains. Jagar treats Elliot to a stony stare. He, in turn, rolls his eyes. _You can stop the dramatics. We both know you're just acting. Anyway, I'll make a deal with you. If you let me in on your plans for Vida, then I will let you go._

_And if we don't tell you?_

_Then you don't leave. I'll bring you humans and keep you secret, but I won't let you out, either. And forever is a long time to live in captivity._

_How do you know you won't tell Vida?_

_You don't. However, if you use those brains of yours, then you might realize that I f I wanted to give you to Vida, then I wouldn't be letting you go. Vida preferst to do things the easy way whenever she can._

Jagar looks at me._ What do you think,_ he asks, blocking Elliot out.

I add my power to his shield as I reply, _I think we should tell him._ My reply is too easy and Jagar notices.

_That was a little to quick,_ Jagar informs me. _It sounds like you are on Elliot's side too._

_No way! I can't believe you would think that! Next you'll say that I'm in love with him._

Jagar looks at me oddly. _You are, aren't you, _he says sounding vaguely amused. _You, Risika, are in love with Elliot! And don't try to lie to me about it. I know you too well to be tricked._

I sigh and reinforce our shields before responding. _Fine. I admit it. I do like him a little. But not so much that I would leave you for him! However, I do honestly believe that we can trust him._

As I say these last words, our shield collapses and Elliot enters our heads again. _Sorry guys, but waiting for you to decide that I'm right is really boring. I'm glad to hear you at least believe in me, Risika._

_You were listening to all of that?_ I say incredulously.

_Nah,_ he replies. _Just the end, when broke you shield. So, are you going to tell my your plans now?_

I look at Jagar. _Very well,_ he sighs. _I don't see any other choice._

"Great!" Elliot chirps brightly. "Now that you've decided, lets go someplace more comfortable." He leads us to a lavish room and sinks down on a sofa. Jagar and I do likewise, and then Elliot turns his face to us expectantly. "Well?"

Jagar, in turn, looks at me. "This was your idea, Risika. You can explain." I cast wry glance his way, then return my attention to Elliot.

---------------------------------------

_So that's your secret plan? _Elliot exclaims. _You make friends with Vida and then somehow kill her? Do you honestly believe she's that stupid?_

_Yes,_ I tell him confidently. _She was my twin, and we were inspererable then. She was always too trusting, and it was usually up to me to protect her from those who would take advantage of that._

_Your point is?_

_Vida still places trust in me, more so, I believe, than she does in even Nikolas._

_Risika, obviously, will exploit that for our use,_ Jagar finishes.

Elliot snickers. _What?_ I ask him.

_It's hard to believe that Vida has such a pathetic weakness, especially since she's probably one of the only vampires in the world who might rival my strength._

She _might rival _you_? Don't you mean _you_ might rival_ her

_No. I fought her once. We don't mention it much._

_Because…_ I prompt him.

_Well I don't because, as you may have noticed, I like to keep my strength hidden. Vida simply is quiet because it would challenge her reputation. I would have won, but Nikolas intervened._

_So _when _was this?_

_Not too long ago. I think about twenty-some decades._

"That's great," says Jagar with no enthusiasm at all. " Now that you two are done discovering all these amazing new things, can we leave? This is boring."

"So go!" Elliot commands. "What's stopping you?"

We stay seated and Elliot smirks. "Oh yeah – it's me!" His eyes narrow and focus on something only he can see, and the air around us shifts. "Okay. I removed the barriers temporarily, but they will be back in exactly sixty seconds. Bye bye!"

I am about to leave when I notice Jagar is still there. He must be talking to Elliot.

"Come on, Jagar," I call impatiently. He comes.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, incase anyone cares (which I doubt), I wanted to say that I will likely not update until spring break now, maybe not even until the end of it. For me, it starts this Monday, ends this Friday. Toodles! 


	7. Invitation: Part 1

**A/N: **Well, since I'm getting to the end of the chapters that I already have written, my updates are officially shorter…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the vampires' names, and the basic concept belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, but the rest, is mine. Including the plot, and the characters.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Invitation

_**Part 1**_

As soon as we are out of Elliot's house, we bring ourselves to New York. I spy two girls on the street turning into an alley. Though it is mid-afternoon, the lane has a certain kind of darkness to it. I smile. The teens have walked into a vampire street. _Over there,_I motion to Jagar, and head over to the girls.

"Excuse me! We're lost, can you help us?"

_No,_ I respond in their minds, and grin as they faint with shock. I put my arm under her back to hold her up and feed. Jagar does likewise.

_Okay. So. Vida,_Jagar says. _I don't think she trusts you enough_.

_It's because Nikolas keeps intruding. What we need is a diversion._

_Fine. But you can't cause it, because Vida doesn't trust me at all. Why don't I start a fight with Nikolas?_

_Perfect! _I smile. _Oh – but on one condition._

Jagar rolls his eyes. _I promise I won't die, _he assures me.

_Of course, you won't die. _I smirk. _It's Nikolas I'm worried about. You can't kill him._

_What?_ he whines. I raise my eyebrows and he sighs. _Fine. I won't kill him this time._

_Good_

-----------------------------------------

The first thing in see in Onyx is the flash of gold eyes. Immediately I realize Vida's there. I quickly do a mental scan and see that Nikolas is with her. I bring myself in front of them and pull out some blood.

_Vida,_ I nod. She blinks in recognition.

_Leave, Risika, _Nikolas commands.

Vida frowns at him. _Nikolas,_ she says, her voice venomous. _Stop. I am not some 50-year-old fledgling who needs your protection at every step. You forget that being older does not mean being stronger. My alliances are not you problem! And if Risika _is _secretly trying to kill me, fine! I can deal with her myself. So stop warning me and stop trying to protect me! Just STOP!_

By the end of this rant, my triumphant gaze has returned to Nikolas, as has Vida's. I shoot him a malevolent smirk, but don't leave. I wish to see his reaction.

Though Nikolas is skilled at containing his emotions, I can still slightly feel the shock in his aura, mixed with a hint of anger.

Brushing past Vida, Nikolas grasps my neck and slams me into the wall. _I won't forget this_, he warns. _When this is over, you will pay!_

_If you say so_, I respond evenly, ignoring the sting of my healing bones. As he turns to leave, I call to him, "Wait! I didn't get to tell you what I came here for!" He ignore me, but knowing that my voice will still reach him, I add, "Jagar was talking about fighting you."

This catches his attention and he teleports back to me. _Why are you telling me this?_

_Just thought you might want to know. If Jagar just ambushes you, you'll be dead in about fifteen minutes. This way you have at least a small chance of winning, _I say, and leave.

---------------------------------

I ascend the stairs to find Jagar lying on the couch. Though to any outsider he seems calm and controlled, I know him well enough to see through the façade. Jagar is, in actuality, bursting with excitement, and I can barely blame him. He glances at me when I arrive and stands. _Ready?_

_Are you?_

**

* * *

A/N:** ... if anyone's actually reading this, review! I'm not going to update for no one!...actually, I think I'll stop until I reach 6 reviews, which is probably overreaching just b/c of the miniscule-ity of the AAR community, but oh well 


	8. Invitation: Part 2

**A/N: **Yay im happy now!

LandUnderWave: Huh! i got a review! well, how about that. lol, i think u just made mi day...nice to no SOMEones reading atleast :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Invitation

_**Part 2**_

Jagar has left to search for Nikolas. I go to Elliot's house. I have not bonded with him, and he can shield his mind to well for me to locate him. I smile. I know how to bring him here. Gingerly, I put my hand on the door handle and turn it. Nothing happens, so stepping in side, I call, "Elliot!"

Instantly, he appears in front of me. "Risika."

"I notice your defenses seem to be down," I tease. "I got in without any resistance at all! It looks like you're weakening."

Coolly, he meets my eyes. "do you really believe that?" I don't reply. "No," he continues, "I set the defenses to let you in. I couldn't have you unconscious for hours again! So, what do you want?

"What makes you think I want something?"

Why else would you be her? Unless, of course, you have a confession of love to make?" An odd emotion flickers through his aura at those last words, but it's gone before I can identify it.

"Well, I'm certainly not here to confess anything, but I don't want anything from you either. I came to tell you that we're starting."

"That's nice to know. So?"

"You can go fight with Jagar or come with me. Your choice."

"What would you prefer?"

"Jagar's torn…"

"Oh?"

"He would rather have Nikolas all to himself, but if you come with me…" He raises a questioning eyebrow and I snap, "Figure it out yourself." Jagar thinks Elliot might somehow charm me into leaving him. I suppose it is possible, since it's Elliot. Of course, I certainly can't tell Elliot that. If I did, then not only would he realize Jagar's weakness, he would learn of my attraction to him, which might be a weakness too.

A faint smile stretches Elliot's lips. "I already did. But I won't say it until you do. After all, it is your _secret_ to tell."

Ignoring the tendril of fear snaking though my mind, I toss my hair and roll my eyes. "Fine. Whatever. But that's neither here nor there. For now, just tell me – what are you going to do?"

"I… will come with you. I would like to see how you deal with the infamous Vida. But I won't actually make myself visible – that might mess up your plan. I'm sure that Vida still hates me."

"Okay." We bring ourselves to Onyx and I inform Jagar that Elliot's with me. He tells me he'll get Nikolas. Soon he flashes me a picture of Nikolas in an offensive stance, eyes slitted. _We've begun!_he exclaims gleefully. _Now it's your turn._ I tell Elliot that they've started, and he fades away. I can't even feel him. _Are you there? _I question.

_Yes, _he drawls, _but you better stop talking to me now – Vida's on her way._

I scan the room but feel nothing. However, in a few seconds, she arrives, just as Elliot had said. _Wow, he's good,_ I think to myself.

_Thank you,_ comes the smug reply. I frown but don't risk speaking again. Instead, I turn to face Vida

"Rachel. I was just going to find you." Vida's voice is sharp, her face closed.

"My name is Risika," I retort, brought on the defensive by the irritation emanating from her aura.

"Wouldn't you like to know why?"

"Not really, but does it matter? You're going to tell me anyway," I observe.

"You're right, _Risika_, I am. I've been hearing some interesting things about you." She pauses, thinking perhaps that I have a comment or denial to add. I don't. "I've heard," she continues, "that you're planning to kill me?"

At this, I raise an eyebrow. "Paranoid, aren't you? You're a vampira. I'm a vampira. And vampires are hostile by nature. We have no true friendships. And to add to that, you are admittedly powerful. I'm sure in your path to power, you've hurt many vampires, earned a lot of hatred. Personally, I haven't been blooded that long. But you – you certainly shouldn't be surprised if someone wants to kill you!"

By the end of my speech, Vida is smiling. "You may call yourself Risika, but you haven't changed at all." My expression doesn't transform to that comment, but inwardly, I sigh, realizing that she is partially correct. As a human, I was always one for long speeches. In my years as a bloodie, I relieved myself of the habit, but speaking to my sister seems to have brought it out again. "And you seem to be avoiding my question."

"Do I have reason to hate you?"

"Fine." Vida's aura shimmers as she composes her face into the impartial mask that all vampires develop over the years. As vampires and humans come and go, we talk, meaningless chitchat. It's common knowledge that I've been blooded only a few weeks ago, which is quite recent even by human standards. I'm still in my bloodclan, so I'm not considered a challenge for anyone over 200, particularly one of Vida's caliber, and won't be for the next couple of decades. With that factor in mind, Vida doesn't feel the need for the barbed insults that are the essence of most conversations between the undead. Eventually, I mention that Jagar had plans to lure a Veer witch into a fight next week.

"Sounds interesting," she comments.

"You want me to call you when he does?" I offer. The second the words are out of my mouth, I realize my mistake. Small talk may be okay, but no vampire would invite another to anything of any kind without some ulterior motive. Vida knows this well, and she abruptly jabs her aura through my shields, toward my mind. Not expecting such a rash move, I have absolutely no shields up, providing the vampira free passage to my head. She almost reaches there when I feel the familiarly alien presence of Elliot's aura envelop me. Vida comes up against an impenetrable wall that is coated in my aura. Frowning, she draws back.

_You're a horrible liar_, Elliot informs me, still behind my aura.

I scowl at both Vida and Elliot. "Probing my mind? I think not!" I snap, while thinking to Elliot, _At least I'm modest_. Laughing in response, he slips from my mind. To Vida, I say, "That was a real offer. We _are_ still sisters. But whatever. Come if you want; I'm leaving." Then I bring myself home.

* * *

A/N: So there's a fight between Jagar and Nikolas in the next chapter. Should I make it an actual scene and describe it? For now, he just talks about it for like one line. Comment, people! 


	9. Invitation: Part 3

**Disclaimer:** sigh i have to do this again? ookay, well, the names arent mine, or the kill!NOW attitude, nor is nything you recognize from AAR...their characters, however, and the new names, and their personalities, plot...thats mine

* * *

**Chapter 7: Invitation**

_**Part 3**_

A few moments later, Elliot appears next to me. "You could have told me where you were going! That was a whole ten seconds of my life wasted tracing you."

"Live with it!" I grumble, causing Elliot to look at me with sudden interest.

"Wow. You wanted her to believe you, didn't you? You're hurt that she didn't. Well, you shouldn't be." Elliot's voice is almost sincere, for once devoid of any sarcasm or laughter. "Vida has been a vampira for 300 years. It's not long, but for one of her strength, she cannot afford to trust anyone. _Anyone,_ Risika. And that includes long-lost sisters that just suddenly appear out of nowhere. You're lucky she doesn't know I'm helping you, or she might very well think that I made an illusion of you to lure her into some elaborate trap." Noting the skepticality in my gaze, he adds, "And yes, I'm sure its entirely possible! I've never actually tried, but I'm sure I could get it in a decade or two." The lightness has returned to his voice, and I realize that my momentary glimpse of the real Elliot is gone.

"What?" I ask.

"Your boyfriend's coming," he answers, the barest trace of bitterness in his tone. As Jagar begins materializing, Elliot makes to leave.

_Wait, stay_, I request, but my only reply is a rueful smile.

Thoughts of Elliot are pushed out of my mind as see Jagar. His arm is broken but quickly healing, and apart from that, he looks thrilled. _How was it?_ I ask.

_See for yourself,_ he grins, and tosses me mental images of the whole thing.

--------------------------------(a/n: ookay, so no fight, i guess...its not in mi real one nyway...)

_Well, you didn't kill him, and that's all that matters. Though Vida will have a fit when she sees him._ I shiver with excitement at the thought.

_I can tell you love her,_ Jagar says sarcastically. Before I can speak, he adds, _I know, it's the dream. But I have to say, you really should stop believing in this mystical stuff._

I smile. _Mystical stuff? Like magic? We are vampires, _I point out. _We fight witches. And there are sorceres out there too, not to mention the Viskas. If that's not mystical, then what is?_

_You know what I mean. Mystics. God. Spirits. Fate. That crap._

_Yes, I do know what you mean. But it's not crap._

_So says you. Not that I mind. This whole plotting thing is fun! I think you should have more prophetic dreams._

_Prophetic dreams?_ sounds a voice. _I didn't know you were clairvoyant. Something else you "forgot" to tell me?_

_Just because we told you our plan doesn't mean you need Risika's life story,_ snaps Jagar.

I turn my head and spy the familiar blonde hair and bold blue eyes of Elliot.

_Were you here the whole time? _I ask warily, thinking back to my recent realization of the full extent of Elliot's powers.

_How could he have been? We would have sensed him! _Jagar exclaims.

_He can do that. Trust me._ Jagar almost laughs, but thinks better of it when he sees my face.

_Nah. I thought you two might need some "alone time." The pair of you seem to have been at odds lately, and you would be so depressed if you broke up._

_Ha ha. You're hilarious, _I say flatly.

_Aren't I?_ he returns. _Anyway, I wanted to see about the Veer. I was planning to get one mad at me anyway. Since it's for Vida's end, I'll give it to you instead of killing it if you'd like._

_What Veer? _Jagar asks.

* * *

**a/n:** r & r, ppl...or person...


End file.
